Inesperado
by Mia995
Summary: O que acontece quando os Volturis,certo dia, cansados do tédio resolvem ir visitar os Cullen lê-se:encher o saco ?Como uma inesperada visita pode causar tanta confusão? /É comedia :D
1. Uma decisão repentina

Capitulo 1

Certo dia em Volterra...

-Aro?- Disse Caius entrando no quarto do irmão

-Fala mano –Aro nem sequer levantou os olhos pra falar com o irmão pois estava muito ocupado lendo uma fic.

-Eu to algum ataque de vampiro recém-nascido *-*?

-Infelizmente não :/

-Tem alguém que está encrencado conosco se não cumprir nossas regras?

-Sabe que eu não me lembro- Aro força a mente pra lembrar mas só consegue pensar nos Cullen e isso o está atrapalhando.

-Que tal os Cullen?- Marcus diz entrando na conversa

Nesse momento Aro e Caius olham pro Marcus assim: *o* e falam ao mesmo tempo

-Você falou!!

-E...-Marcus está com sua habitual cara de tédio

-Você praticamente só olha pra gente e fala via pensamento *o*- Aro totalmente em choque

-Mas eu **também **to entediado,então...Quando vamos =D?

-Pra onde O.o ?-Caius estava completamente confuso

-Pra os Cullen's House *tapa na cabeça de Caius*

-Nós vamos mesmo?- Aro diz meio incerto

-Claro que vamos- Jane entra de repente no recinto deixando Alec, Demetri, Felix e Heidi

caírem no chão mostrando que eles todos estavam ouvindo atrás da porta

-O que vocês estavam fazendo ai O.o?- Pergunta Aro enquanto todos rapidamente se levantam do chão

Eles viram estatuas e começam a gaguejar algo ate..

-Ok !Respondam-me logo antes que eu seja obrigado a usar isso *mostra mão*- Quando Aro fala e mostra a mão,misteriosamente aparece um efeito especial de filme de terror e um trovão cai lá fora e ele( Aro ) assume uma expressão assustadora

-Bom er...-Jane começa-Fala você Alec

-O que?-Alec olha meio em pânico, meio incrédulo pra Jane e Aro olha pra ele pedindo uma explicação-É que...que...Eles estavam ajudando a Heidi.

-Ajudando em que?- Aro questiona olhando para a Heidi.

-Me...me...ajudando a encontrar as minhas lentes de contado - Ela disse improvisando mas esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe...

-Mas você está usando lentes –Caius se aproxima estreitando os olhos, desconfiado

-Mas é que...- Felix fala- Ela perdeu as reservas

-E eu disse que poderiam estar por aqui- Completou Demetri

-Por que achou isso O.o?- Marcus falando pela primeira vez

-Ok !Já deu esse papo, é o seguinte: Heidi perdeu as lentes de contado de reserva,eu,Alec,Felix e Demetri nos oferecemos pra ajudar já que não tínhamos nada pra fazer, procuramos em tudo que é lugar e não achamos então Demetri resolveu rastrear as lentes só que elas não tem mente para serem rastreadas por isso ele chutou o primeiro lugar que veio em mente e cá estamos =D,certo pessoal?

Todos acenam com um sorriso amarelo

-O que vocês acham?-Aro pergunta aos outros

-Reunião- Caius diz isso e logo em seguida eles dão as mãos (agora imagina os três de mãos dadas em um ciclo,tipo quando a gente brinca de ciranda cirandinha =B)

Depois de 5 segundos e 2/8 de milésimos,que pareceram uma eternidade Marcus (que estava de costas) se vira com o rosto sem expressão e fala:

-Nós decidimos que...

_*flash back da conversa mental on_

_Aro:E ai pessoal?_

_Caius:Eles querem ir pros Cullen então eles são completamente inocentes_

_Marcus:Bom...Eu não sou burro mas __**dessa**__ vez vou fingir que sou,por tanto pra mim eles também são inocentes_

_Aro:Pêra ai o que você quer dizer Marcus?Que eles estão mentindo *o*?_

_Caius apenas olha pra Aro e Marcus revira os olhos_

_Aro: Mas a historia deles tem fundamento_

_Caius: Isso é verdade_

_Marcus: Mas tem um porém_

_Aro:Qual?_

_Marcus:Por que eles simplesmente não compraram lentes novas?_

_Aro:Mas a gente não pode sair no sol_

_Marcus:Está nublado e..._

_Caius:CHEGA!_

_Os dois apenas olham pro Caius_

_Caius:Nós vamos falar que acreditamos neles, poupamos de matá-los por que eles vão com a gente pra Cullen's House =D_

_Marcus:Eu concordo_

_Aro:O que o tédio não faz_

_Marcus:Não é tédio mano,é que eu quero sangue novo os daqui já deram_

_Caius:Legal...A gente já decidiu,quanto tempo passou?_

_Aro e Marcus:2 segundos e 1/8 de milésimo _

_Aro:Vamos esperar mais um pouco pra judiar mesmo*brilho demoníaco*_

_**2 segundos depois...**_

_Marcus:Ok! Já deu, eu vou falar pra eles_

_Aro:Hey!Desde quando você virou papagaio?_

_Caius:Vampiro tagarela combina mais :B_

_Marcus:Desde que eu decidi deixar de ser anti-social agora se me permitem..._

_Caius:Vai lá VT_

_Aro:VT?_

_Caius:Vampiro Tagarela_

_*flash back da conversa off*_

-Nós decidimos que…-suspense de matar (não literalmente é claro)- Depois de discutimos bastante,é claro afinal demoramos 5 segundos inteiros e...

-Vai direto ao ponto Marcus ¬¬'-Caius falou já impaciente

-Por que ? –Marcus pensava seriamente que Caius podia ser bipolar *o*(coro do alem*na verdade ta ali no lado eles,sabe como é coro particular*: HOOoooo!)

-Eu tenho idéias do que eu posso fazer nos Cullens *-*

-Há tah assim sim –Então ele se volta pros vampiros a sua frente que pareciam estatuas- O que vocês estão fazendo ai O.o?*lembra* Há é!Nós acreditamos em vocês e se arrumem por que vamos pra Forks

-Aê!!-E a festa foi geral afinal nada como um bom e novo sangue pra animar os vampiros do clã Volturis

_________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:Fala aê galera =D. Essa é minha nova fic que saiu quando eu estava quase dormindo,ai eu TIVE que começar escrevê – la. Eu espero que gostem. Esse capitulo ficou um pouco pequeno comparado ao segundo (onde os Cullen já aparecem) que vai ser a melhor do que esse,isso eu garanto ;D .Então...Essa não é minha primeira fic longa,porém é primeira que eu faço sozinha,a outra eu faço com a Angel,quem quiser ler se chama: Everybody's Crazy **

**E bom...Eu quero reviews :B,eu não vou ser má e colocar um limite mas eu tenho que saber se estou agradando,então mandem, ok?É importante para mim. Vale de tudo na hora de escrever o review,pode reclamar,criticar,me xingar,elogiar,fazer escândalo,agarrar alguém(Acredite ! Tudo é possível),simplesmente falar "oi,eu li a fic...continua *-*" ou tudo ao mesmo tempo =D.**

**O segundo capitulo já está em andamento porém eu não sei quando vai sair mas como eu entrei de férias essa semana *dancinha de comemoração*,eu vou ter bastante tempo. Outra coisa os posts dos capítulos não são regulares.**

**É isso!Já falei demais.**

**Relembrando...Mandem reviews e eu postarei o capitulo (quando estiver pronto,é claro)**

**Até o próximo capitulo :* **


	2. A chegada

Capitulo II - A chegada

**2 horas depois...**

-Uhuuu!!Forks ai vamos nós- Demetri fazia uma dançinha pagão básica como forma de comemoração

-Menos Demetri, bem menos- Heidi disse olhando pros lados(roupa : www. combinandinho . com . br / wp-content / uploads / 2008 / 06 / short_meia . jpg *junte tudo pra poder entrar no site* )- Nós não devemos chamar muita atenção.

-Heidi olha pra você e olha pro Demetri,quem é que chama mais atenção?-Alec fala e todos olham de Heidi pra Demetri

-Eu acho melhor pedir a opinião de outra pessoa :X- Heidi diz sem graça

-Por que O.o?-Perguntou o Demetri

-Por eu to sem espelho ='(

-Todos ficaram assim *o*, até chegar os lideres Volturis(Aro,Caius e Marcus)

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- Caius olhando pras estatuas vampiras

-Eu acho que eles estão brincando de estatua- Marcus tentando chegar a uma razão lógica

-Oba!!!Eu também quero- Aro pulou todo animado e de repente parou e fez uma pose (http:/ / farm 1 . static . flickr . com / 190 / 513527182 _ d03a9bea75 _ m . jpg )- Aro ¬¬'-Caius fala mas Aro continua com sua pose- ARO!!!!-Depois desse grito todos acordaram do transe e virão Aro meio segundo depois gritando de felicidade

-YES!EU GANHEI. CHUPEM ESSA MANGA, SEUS LOSEEEEER!!!!!!-Ele fala isso e passava na frente de cada com os dedos na testa em forma de "L",até Marcus acidentalmente colocar o pé na frente de Aro mas ele(Aro) parou a 1 milímetro do sapato- Uau!Eu quase tropecei que sorte a minha ter conseguido parar,né Marcus?

-Se nem imagina.-Marcus diz todo irônico

-Mas por que todos estavam parados que nem estatuas?-Caius perguntou confuso

-Nós estávamos tentando saber quem chama mais a atenção,Demetri Ou Heidi e...-Felix explicou o resto da situação e depois de tudo explicado e de Aro ter dado um ataque por não ter ganhado nenhuma brincadeira,Marcus se pronunciou:

-Eu posso dar minha opinião?

-Manda- Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo

-Eu acho que cada um chama atenção de uma forma diferente- Todos ficam assim: ¬¬'- Mas...-Todos se aproximam- Eu acho que quem chama mais a atenção é Felix- E todos ficam assim: *o* e Felix assim: *u*

-Por que?- Todos menos Felix perguntam assustados

-Olha pra ele- Eles olharam pro grande Felix- O tamanho dele é...devastador.

-Nisso eu devo concorda- Caius se intrometendo e acompanhando o raciocínio do irmão-Quando olham pra gente a primeira coisa que olham é Felix.

-Verdade-Agora é Aro que se intromete- Pelo o que eu já vi na mente de todas as pessoas,elas sempre acham que ele é nosso segurança do mal ou um estrupador =D

-Estrupador?-Jane pergunta completamente confusa

-Yeah!Isso por que ele tem a mania de piscar pra todo mundo por que ele ainda não trans...-Antes que Aro pudesse falar Felix gritou.

-HAAAAAAAA!!!-Todos olham pra ele,assim: O.o-Er...er...*olha pros lados*

-Viu?Eu não falei que ele é o que mais chama a atenção – Marcus falou fazendo cara de "Eu sei de tudo"

Todos concordaram e logo em seguida foram chamados para o vôo,a viajem foi relativamente calma,até o avião cair em pleno mar...

-Pessoal?!- Aro gritou quando voltou à superfície

-OIE!!!!- Alec apareceu na superfície

-Onde está a minha mala ò.ó?- Jane já foi falando

-Olha minha cara de quem está interessado - Disse Marcus com uma cara tipo eu-to-pouco-me-lixando

-Por que você quer saber da sua mala O.o?-Caius apareceu atrás deles

-É por que lá está os meus brinquedinhos *---------*(lê-se: Objetos de tortura) –Ela responde toda feliz

-Sabe,eu realmente não entendendo por que alguém que pode tortura pela força do pensamento precisa de objetos de tortura- Felix disse aparecendo ao lado de Alec

-Horas,por que eu descobri que meu método só passa de uma ilusão,graças a _Bella_ –Ela praticamente cuspiu o nome "Bella"-Então é melhor eu ficar por dentro de outros métodos,apesar de preferir o meu convencional *-* , quando eu for matar algum humano poderei fazer uso desses métodos dolorosos =D - Ela terminou com um sorriso macabro.

-Há tah...Me chama viu *-*?- Falou Caius

Quando Jane ia responder algo, mas foi interrompida por um...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*gritinho super estridente*-Heidi gritou ao chegar à superfície

-Depois dessa eu quase fiquei surdo ó.ò – Aro falou

-O que foi Heidi O.O?-Perguntou Marcus

-MINHA CHAPINHAAAA Ç.Ç!!- Então os olhos dela ficaram negros enquanto todos estavam assim:¬¬'.Então ela assustou todo mundo gritando e parecendo muito furiosa -QUEM FOI O FILHO DE UMA EGUA CHIFRUDA COM UM VIADO QUE DERRUBOU O AVIÃO ò.ó?

Todos se olharam e depois olharam pro avião,eles sabiam que um deles tinham derrubado o avião pois ouviram um rosnado baixo antes do avião despencar

-Bom, eu não fui- Disse Jane- E o meu irmão também afinal ele estava do meu lado.

-Também não fui eu e nem nenhum dos meus irmãos,nós estávamos sentados todos juntos- disse Caius

-E eu também...Afinal eu estava sentado do seu lado- Felix disse pra Heidi

-Então pelos meus cálculos,só sobra o....

-DEMETRI!!!- Heidi terminou a frase de Aro e se virou pra Demetri com os olhos completamente negros (detalhe:Ele se encolheu todo)-O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Ele suspira e fala com simplicidade

-O sangue da aeromoça era tão bom e ela era bem gostosa.

-Você resolveu transa em pleno vôo *o*?- Marcus não conseguia acreditar na idiotice do vampiro

-*tapa na cabeça do Demetri*Sua anta ò.ó,você esqueceu das historias de Emmett- Perguntou Caius

-Mas era uma humana de sangue bom ó.ò- Ele disse fazendo cara de coitado

-É pior ainda ò.ó- Aro pela primeira vez se mostrando furioso- Você sabe que o mais zelamos é o anonimato e derrubar um avião transando NÃO ME PARECE UMA BOA MANEIRA DE SE MANTER ANONIMO ò.ó- ele finalizou gritando

-Er....-Demetri abaixou a cabeça em sinal de vergonha

-Mas me diz foi bom =D?- Aro já estava sorrindo de novo,o que todo mundo achou estranho menos Demetri que ficou todo entusiasmado

-Foi sim*---------*,até a parte do avião cair deu um toque final e...- Demetri foi diminuindo o tom da sua voz até ver que Aro estava com um sorriso diabólico

-Heidi- Aro chamou uma Heidi ainda com os olhos negros e praticamente soltando fogo pelo nariz- Como punição ao Demetri - Demetri nessa hora percebe que coisa boa não vai ser - Eu deixo você castigá-lo por nós três –Nessa hora passou um brilho pelos olhos de Heidi e ela abre um sorriso completamente maligno enquanto Demetri começa a entrar em pânico- Mas não mate ele viu – Ele finalizou olhando pra ela

-Eu cumprirei essa ordem com o maior prazer Aro *---------------* - Então ela se virou pra Demetri que já estava á 6 quilômetros de distancia e continuava nadando em direção ao continente na velocidade da luz - HEY SEU PESTE VOLTE AQUI!EU JURO QUE VAI SER DIVERTIDO...PRA MIM =D - E lá se foi ela atrás de Demetri e logo atrás os vampiros pegaram suas malas e foram atrás deles....

**No continente...**

Demetri corria como se sua vida dependesse disso,na verdade era só o risco de perde sua masculinidade entre as pernas mas tinha igual importância até que sentiu o cheiro de sangue e ele não resistiu e foi atrá viu que o cheiro vinha de um beco e lá no fim encontrou uma mulher de costas. Ele rapidamente há agarrou por trás e quando a virou...

-Ola Demetri- Heidi com aquele sorrisinho do mal

-HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-Ele gritou, mas antes que pudesse começar a correr Heidi o agarrou por traz **(não pense besteiras u.u')** e falou:

-Não tão rápido muhahahahha *---*- Se Demetri não fosse vampiro naquela hora ele teria se borrado- Vamos começar a sua punição,então seja um bom vampirinho- Ela falou numa voz assombrosamente doce,o que deixou Demetri com mais medo( Se é que isso é possível)

-M-m-mas como você...?- Ele perguntou todo assustado

-Eu coloquei essência de sangue artificial **(n/a:Não sei se existe :x)** no corpo, umas roupas de humana na fase da mestruação e o vampiro vai estar com tanto veneno na boca que não percebera que o coração da suposta humana não bate - Ela finalizou com um sorriso vitorioso

Então pra encurta as coisas,afinal essa fic é livre então não pode ter cenas tão durante uma hora e meia torturou o Demetri no melhor estilo capitão nascimento com uma mistura de tortura eles(Heidi e Demetri) voltaram para o restante dos Volturis, Demetri andava com as pernas meio abertas e com uma cara de olharam aquilo e riram**(n/a:Família solidária,não ¬¬'?)**, ele(Demetri) emburrou e lá foram eles a caminho de Forks.

**Forks:**

Os Volturis corriam a toda velocidade até que sentiram o cheiro de vampiros na floresta então resolveram ir até lá.Chegando lá eles viram Carlisle tomando sangue de cervo

-OMG!Que nojo!- Heidi falou fazendo uma careta

Naquela hora Carlisle cospe todo o sangue de tanta surpresa por ver os Volturis ali

-O...O...O que vocês estão fazendo aqui *o*?-Carlisle começa gaguejando

-Você não sabia que viríamos O.o?-Marcus perguntou confuso, afinal Alice avisaria a eles, não?

-Não - Ele disse com cara de pânico

-Calma, Carlisle, somos apenas nós, seus velhos amigos =D- Aro disse abrindo os braços na ultima parte

-Se é assim... É bom vê-los- Ele disse ele disse com um sorriso cordial mas pensava"Mas bem que poderiam chegar um pouco mais tarde para eu poder tomar meu sangue em paz"

-Er... Carlisle você se importaria de nos receber em sua residência?- Caius já foi perguntando

-Eu ficaria ofendido se não ficassem lá

-Por uns tempos?-Marcus perguntou

-Claro, claro. - Ele continuou respondendo- É só vocês serem cuidadosos com sua refeição

-Não se preocupe,nós caçaremos bem longe daqui- Aro falo em seu tom gentil.

-Então vamos?Talvez encontremos alguém da minha família pelo caminho - Carlisle disse isso e começou a correr seguido pelo clã Volturi.

Dito e feito eles encontraram Esme que ia dar o bote em uma raposa, Emmett que...bom é melhor eu explicar:

Eles já Haviam encontrado Esme e acredite se quiser eles adoraram o jeito maternal da Sra. !Eles foram laçados pela gentileza ão eles corriam tranquilamente até ouvir:

-YEES!!!!!EU QUERO OUVIR!QUEM É QUE VAI GANHAR?!!-Eles ouviram uma voz grossa falar e imediatamente já sabiam que se tratava de Emmett,então eles resolveram se aproximar de mansinho para saber o que diabos Emmett chegaram, eles viram Emmett brincando/lutando com um urso

-Ha qual é?Vai me dizer que isso é seu melhor?- Ele provocava o urso e quando ele(o urso) ia atacar ele,ele se desviava o que deixava o urso tonto.-Vamos lá -Ele agachou para olhar o urso de baixo(partes intimas) o que fez todo mundo olhar pra ele assim:O.o- Como eu pensava- Ele(Emmett)murmurou e logo depois se levantou e abriu os braços- Vamos lá!Orgulhe o que tem no meio das pernas =D

Então pra encurtas as coisas...Emmett foi,voltou,deu cambalhota e pegou o urso por trás **(n/a: To com inveja do urso u.u')**.Quando ele ia morde o pescoço do urso que estava todo arrepiado**(n/a: Até um urso cai aos pés dos Cullens)** Jane pigarreia,e os outros começam a tossi,se Emmett pudesse corar...naquela hora ele não coraria ;).Ele apenas olhou pra frente e abriu o maior sorrisão,afinal com os Volturis ali,ele apostava que iria se diverti muito *-----------* .

Então depois do Emmett eles encontraram Rose, nem preciso dizer que apesar de ranzinza o pessoal gostou dela, ne?Ok!Depois disso todos foram para o destino final...A CASA DOS CULLEN!!Quando chegaram lá sentiram o cheiro de humanos e nesse exato momento todos os Volturis abriram o maior sorrisão e seus olhos ficaram um pouco mais escuros

-Podem ir parando!- Eles ouviram uma voz do além

-O que é isso O.o ?-Alec perguntou

-God *o*!!- Aro falou e depois se virou para Carlisle e disse em tom de acusação- Você tem um fantasma de estimação ò.ó!

-QUE!?- Todos olharam pro Aro estranho

-PERA AI- Emmett gritou depois de 2 segundos e depois se virou pra Carlisle- NÓS TEMOS UM FANTASMA E VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE ó.ò?

-É obvio que eu não sou um fantasma- A mesma voz falou de novo e quando viraram virão Alice

-Você é o que então?- Felix perguntou confuso, ele não tinha a reconhecido gente :B

-Uma vampira,dãrrr- Ela disse isso enquanto Jasper chegava por trás dela e a abraçava(já que ela é bem baixinha imaginem a cena)

-Me mais parece uma fada - Heidi disse casualmente

-Ou uma anã :B -Caio completou

-Eu chutaria um duende- Demetri falou dando um sorrisinho

-Mas eu sou uma vampira e caso tenham esquecido eu sou Alice

-Alice!!- Aro falou- Como vai minha vidente favorita ;)

-Ela é a única, Aro - Marcus disse

-OMG!Você fala *o*- Esme falou chocada,pois não tinha ouvido Marcus fala até aquele momento

-Sim - Caius respondeu- Eu também fiquei chocado,agora ele resolveu deixar de anti-social ¬¬'

-Voltando- Marcus chamando a atenção do pessoal- Aro, Alice é a única vidente que você conhece

-E a dona Carmen?- Aro perguntou

-Ela era uma vigarista ¬¬'- Demetri respondeu

-Mas tudo que ela disse aconteceu- Aro recrutou

-Dããrrr!!!Tudo que ela disse obviamente iria acontecer- Jane disse com cara de tédio- Olha uma celebridade iria morrer esse ano, avião iria cair,obvio de novo!

-Mas ela disse que o fim dos tempos aconteceria em 2012 - Aro disse com um sorriso triunfante

- Isso todo mundo ta dizendo ¬¬'- Marcus- E isso é uma profecia dos maias,então não tem nenhuma novidade

-Ok, que ta tudo resolvido...- Carlisle falo e depois se virou pra Alice- Alice por que não nos avisou que os Volturis estavam vindo?

-Bom eu...eu...- Alice falou toda enrolada

-Nós estávamos ocupados- Jasper completou tranquilamente

-Eu to vendo- Heidi falou olhando eles de baixo pra cima(Eles estavam com as roupas amassadas,o cabelo de Jasper estava todo desarrumado e o cabelo de Alice tinha algumas folhas)

-GEEEEEENTEEEEEEEE!- Bella veio correndo descabelada de dentro da casa- Vocês souberam do avião que caiu *o*

Os Volturis tiveram as reações mais variadas ao ver Bella. Jane emburrou por não conseguir causar dor nela,Alec compreendeu por que sentiu cheiro humano, Demetri deu sorrisinho afinal o avião caiu por causa dele, Heidi pensou em pergunta qual é o tipo sanguíneo de Bella para poder caçar depois,Felix programou uma caça para aquela noite. Enquanto Caius lembrou que Bella já deveria estar transformada em vampira, Marcus refletiu que o tédio iria acabar e Aro ficou pensando que a dona Carme tinha acertado em relação ao avião.

-Bella...- Edward apareceu do nada e ficou olhando para os Volturis interrogativamente- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?E fala sério que você derrubou aquele avião *o*?- Ele perguntou pra Demetri que sorriu todo orgulhoso

-Eu já vi que vamos nos dar bem- Emmett falou olhando pro Demetri

- Bom...A gente faz o que pode e...-Ele foi falando todo se achando mas foi interrompido por Heidi

- Fez tão bem que acabou com minha chapinha ò.ó

-Eu não acredito - Alice falou horrorizada

-Mas tudo bem eu já me vinguei *-*- Heidi falou e Edward estremeceu todo com a visão perturbadora

-Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Edward perguntou confuso

-Visitinha de rotina- Caius disse com um sorriso cínico

-E por que Alice não nos avis...HO! - Edward ia pergunta mas algo o fez parar e olhar pra Alice e Jasper estranho- Vocês não demoliram nada?- Ele perguntou desconfiado

-Nadica- Jasper respondeu

-Eu vejo que Bella não é uma vampira...?- Caius disse olhando diretamente pra Bella,que ficou extremamente desconfortável

-Ela vai ser transformada por Carlisle depois da formatura- Edward falou abraçando Bella de lado

-Então ela ainda está na escola?- Jane falou com um sorrisinho

-Sim,eu estou por quê?- Bella perguntou confusa

-Eu estou procurando por diversão,talvez ir a uma escola humana seja diferente- Jane falou pensando em coisas nada boas

-Como vai disfarça os olhos?- Rose perguntou curiosa

-Com tanto sangue ao meu redor meus olhos ficaram bem negros- Ela explicou

BARUUUUUM*onomatopéia de trovão*

-Vamos entrar?- Bella sugeriu já indo pra dentro da casa dos Cullen- Já vai chover

-Você morar com eles?- Marcus perguntou pra Bella

-Não,meu pai ta ão eu to temporariamente aqui.- Respondeu a Bella

-HEY PESSOAL!PORQUE A GENTE NÃO COMEMORA A CHEGADA DOS NOSSOS AMIGOS?!-Emmett berrou pro pessoal e foi imediatamente apoiado pelos festeiros de Platão.

E lá foram os Cullen e Volturis pra dentro da casa. Se você pensa que acabou...Ta muito enganado =D. Aquela seria uma noite inesquecível ;).Mas vamos deixar isso pro próximo capitulo :P

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:Fala aê cambada :D!!!Mil descupas pela demora,mas aconteceu varias pessima: Minhas provas começam nessa boa: Eu vou tentar escrever sempre que puder.**

**Eu quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que add a fic nos favoritos,alertas, que mandaram reviews e as que apesar de não ter feito nada, perderam tempo lendo essa historia. Enfim obrigada por tudo *u*.**

**Eu ja respondi os reviews. Obrigada de novo, por terem mandado. Eu adorei cada deles.**

**Meu ultimo recado é:**

_**Mande um review e contribuirá para que o proximo capitulo seja postado mais rapido =D**_

**Até**

** Maça :***

**P.S:Podem me chamar de maça,mia ou qualquer outro apelido. Eu não me importo ;)  
**


End file.
